


21 days

by uncertainty



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Multi, Post-Canon, Recreational Drug Use, Republic City, couldn't decide what to ship so i just shipped basically everything, i'll probably have to tag more things as they come up but this is rated m for a reason, many mentions of sex but nothing explicit because i'm terrible at writing smut, post-canon including comics as of spring 2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncertainty/pseuds/uncertainty
Summary: the founding of Republic City, basically.named after a blink-182 song because 1. i'm trash for that band (but not extra enough to write rpf) and 2. i'm bad at titles





	1. Chapter 1

"Okay, then what do you suppose we do with the Fire Nation colonies if you don't have the balls to get rid of them as a whole?" Aang asked.  
"Well, I was thinking that we could just make a new nation out of them, a place where people of all nations can live." Zuko said. "Also, fuck you."  
"That's... actually a great idea. And I bet you would want to fuck me."  
"Nah. I'd rather have it the other way around."  
"You're not talking about politics, are you?"  
"Not anymore, no."

•

"We have a new idea." Aang said, standing by Zuko in front of a table of their friends.  
"We have devised a plan for what to do with the old Fire Nation colonies. We call it the United Republic of Nations." Zuko said  
"Okay but what the fuck is that?" Toph asked,  
Aang rolled out a map. "Well, you see, well I mean you, specifically, can't see in a literal sense, but you get the point. Anyway, instead of forcing everyone from the Fire Nation out, we unite all the old Colonies and encourage people from other nations to move in."  
"I feel like that plan would either fail terribly or, most likely, just work." Katara said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note that i have a headcanon that marijuana is used for smoking in the avatar universe, but not tobacco.

"We could've just taken a boat, you know." Zuko said,  
"Yes, but we don't want it to look like we're invading." Aang said as Zuko pulled out a cylindrical, green object and began to light it.  
"Don't smoke on Appa,"  
"Yeah, let me just go over to the designated smoking area in the fucking sky." Zuko said sarcastically.  
"You know what, fine. But it's not my fault if everyone there hates you because you came over there for political shit fucking high as balls."

•

"So, how'd it go?" Suki asked Zuko as he began to enter the palace once more.  
"Surprisingly well. Aang yelled at me for smoking on our way there, but I think I know how to take herb." Zuko responded.  
"Firelord, with all due respect, I really think you should stop smoking so much."  
"I guess, but what else am I supposed to use my firebending for? Since the war ended, using it for fighting has almost desolated, aside from using it as a martial art."  
"Zuzu!" he heard a little girl's voice yell in excitement. He always hated being called that name, but there was something about it coming from that voice that made him able to tolerate it.  
"Kiyi! Have you been practicing those firebending stances like I've told you to?" Zuko said, picking up the small child.  
"Yes, yes. But I wanna hear bout you. Where were you?"  
"Over in western Earth Kingdom."  
"Well, wha' were you doing?"  
"You know how during the war we colonized some of the Earth Kingdom?"  
"Yes,"  
"Well, me and Avatar Aang are going to turn those colonies into a new nation. Also, where's mom?"  
"Down there. Why? Do you need to talk to her or something?" Kiyi said as she pointed down the hall.  
"Yeah. Something like that, I guess."


End file.
